Go Google It
by Blood Maniac Sparda
Summary: "CARI SAJA DI GOOGLE! HAHAHA!" Teriakku sambil tertawa dan segera melewati pintu gerbang sekolah, sehingga tidak melihat Skye lagi.


Setelah bersemedi selama berpuluh- puluh tahun lamanya(?), akhirnya ficku yang baru keluar juga~

Maaf bangetnya buat para readers karena aku update lama, Sorry~ banget!

By the way, Busway, way, way…. Silakan dibaca Fic saya yang baru ini~

Diambil dari lagu Megurin Luka dan Gackupo~

Judulnya: Go google it (gugurekasu)

Link: **http(titik dua)****(garis miring)(garis miring)www(titik)youtube(titik)com(garis miring)watch?v=AjbTHFJf6FE**

Pair: Skye and Claire~ (yang pertama loh!^_^)

Warning: GAJE! OOC!

RnR?

* * *

_**Normal's POV:**_

Seperti biasa, pagi hari yang indah dan suram(?) di SMU Mineral Wonderful Life. Skye selalu tidur di kelasnya menunggu bel masuk berbunyi, karena setiap pagi kelas selalu sepi dan biasanya hanya Skye sendirilah yang lebih dulu sampai dikelasnya.

"Ahyuck.. Ahyuck.."

**Author: Loh! Itukan suara Goofy! Ulangi lagi!**

"Ahyuck.. Ahyuck.."

**Author: Kok, itu lagi sih! Ah, udah deh... Mungkin itu emang dengkuran aslinya...LANJUT!**

"Ahyuck...Ah..."

"SKYE! BANGUN!"

**GUBRAK!**

Ternyata saudara- saudara! Ada seseorang yang membangunkan pangeran kita. Dan dia adalah...

"JACK! SIALAN LO! MENGANGGU TIDUR KECANTIKAN GUA AJA!"

Yak, itu adalah Jack, teman semenjak TK, SD, SMP Skye sampai sekarang. Jika disingkat bisa dibilang mereka adalah teman sejak kecil.

"Yah, maaf.. Maaf Skye. Abisnya gua pengen minta tolong nih~" Kata Jack sambil menggaruk- garuk kepalanya seperti orang utan sedang kutuan.

"Huaaeemm~... Minta tolong ape?" Kata Skye sambil nguap kaya kuda nil.

Jack yang ditanya seperti itu, hanya terdiam dan tersenyum malu- malu sampai membuat Skye berpikir kalau dia itu cowok gak bener.

"Ummm...Jadi Skye... Bisa nggak...Ummm~"

"Bisa apa?" Tanya Skye dengan tampang bingung.

"Umm...~Bisa nggak...To..."

"To...?"

Jack terdiam beberapa saat seperti patung Malin Kundang selama 3 detik, dan dia langsung berlutut.

"**KUMOHON DEMI DEWI GODDES! BANTU GUA MENGERJAKAN PR BAHASA INGGRIS!**" Teriak Jack sambil berlutut.

Skye yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam sunyi seperti patung juga, sambil mengorek- ngorek kupingnya.

"Ohh...Cuma itu doang toh." Kata Skye ngupil(What the…!).

"Cuma! **"Cuma"** Kata lo Skye! Bagi gua itu susah tau!" Kata Jack marah- marah sambil menarik kerah baju Skye.

"Bagi lo susah...Bagi gua gampang." Kata Skye dengan senyum menghina dan penuh kemenangan.

Tiba- tiba saja Skye teringat sesuatu, dan dia langsung tersenyum sinis melihat temannya Jack.

Jack yang melihatnya langsung merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak mengenai senyumannya itu dan segera menjauh dengan jarak 2 meter.

"Jack, sini deh... Gua mau kasih lo **"sesuatu"** yang sangaaatt...~ Bagus." Kata Skye dengan senyum licik.

Jack terdiam dan hanya menggeleng kepalanya seperti robot rusak sebagai tanda penolakan Karena dia curiga dengan kata- kata **"sesuatu"** itu.

"Ayo dong, kesini. Hehehe... Nanti gua bantuin lo deh buat PR Inggrisnya. Sini dong~". Tawar Skye dengan senyum yang "lembut".

Jack tetap tidak mau kesana, meskipun Skye sudah menawarkan tawaran bagus dan dia sudah memakai senyuman yang "lembut".

Bagi Jack senyuman si Skye yang "lembut" itu hanyalah senyuman palsu, menyimpan kelicikan, dan berbahaya.

Skye yang jengkel, karena temannya tidak mau datang ke dia segera berdiri dari kursi sampai kursinya jatuh bangun ke lantai.

"Akh! Kelamaan lo! Sini, gua kasih lo **"sesuatu"** yang bagus!" Kata Skye dan segera menyeret Jack.

"**_NOOO_! SKYE! _LET ME GO_!**" Teriak Jack sampai memegang tiang meja murid lain.

Tapi Jack tidak beruntung, meskipun dia sudah memegang erat tiang meja tersebut. Skye dengan mudahnya membuat Jack melepas pegangannya pada tiang meja dengan cara... **Digelitikin kakinya pakai bulu kemoceng.**

**5 menit kemudian... **

"Nah~ gitu dong... Anak baik harus nurut. Hehehe..." Kata Skye dengan senyum licik dan penuh kemenangan lagi.

"Gila lo, Skye! Kenapa gua mesti pake baju begini! Lepasin gua!" Teriak Jack yang saat ini memakai baju Sailor cewek dengan rambut dikasih bando berwarna merah dengan pita hitam menghiasi bando tersebut dan dia diikat pakai tali dengan erat tangan dan kakinya dan ditaruh di lantai.

"Udah~ gak usah banyak cincong! Itulah **"sesuatu"** yang ingin gua kasih ke lo~ Hehehe... Seneng kan? Pasti seneng dong, iya gak _bro_? Tampang lo aja, uda ketahuan kalau lo seneng... Hehehehe..." Kata Skye cekikikkan melihat penampilan temannya.

Jack yang kesal, langsung menggigit kepalanya Skye. Skye membalasnya dengan memukul mukanya Jack. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berantem didalam kelas dengan sistem KDSMWL (**Kekerasan Dalam Sekolah Mineral Wonderful Life**).

_**Di waktu yang sama di lorong kelas...**_

"Eh, Gray..."

"Apa Cliff?" Tanya Gray yang saat itu sedang mendengar lagu _Dancing Samurai_ dari Gakupo Vocaloid.

"Uda kerjain PR Inggris belum?"

"Yang 40 nomor itu? Sudah kok. Tapi gua gak tahu 3 nomor nih."

"Mau gua bantu? Mumpung gua uda selesai semua nih." Kata Cliff dengan senyum tulus.

"Benarkah Cliff! Lo emang baik!" Kata Gray dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar.

"Tapi... Bayar dulu~ 3000 gold...Fufufu~" Kata Cliff dengan senyum licik sambil membuka tangannya untuk minta duit.

"Najis lo! Mahal amat 3000 gold!" Kata Gray ngomel- ngomel, tapi tetap saja kasih duit ke Cliff.

"Hohoho... _Thanks bro_~" Kata Cliff setelah menghitung duit tersebut dengan senyum gembira dan mata duitan.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu kelas, mereka mendengar suara barang- barang hancur didalam.

"**Skye! Mati aja lo ke neraka!".**

"**Wow~! _No, thank you_~ gua lebih memilih ke surga dari pada ke neraka... Lo saja yang kesana ya...~. Nona Jack...~ Hohoho...".**

"**WHAT THE F*CK! I KILL YOU OLD MAN!".**

Terdengar suara teriakan yang sangaaatt familiar bagi mereka berdua dan mereka segera menyiapkan hati mereka.

"Siap Cliff?" Tanya Gray sambil memegang ganggang pintu ruang kelas.

"Siap Gray... Lagi pula yang bakal mati kan lo, bukan gua. Hahaha..." Kata Cliff sambil bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Gray.

Gray yang mendengarnya langsung menukar posisi dengan Cliff, dan langsung menendang sahabatnya sendiri ke dalam kelas.

"Sak... **WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WIHIHIHIHIHI!**"

Cliff langsung tertawa tiba- tiba saja dan sukses membuat Gray bingung.

"Cliff, lo kenapa? Otak lo bermasalah ya, karena gua tendang tadi!" Tanya Gray panik + bingung melihat sahabatnya seperti orang gila.

"**Enggak kok... Hmph, Fufufufu~ Hahahahahahaha! Perut gua sakit~! Wahahahahaha!**" Kata Cliff dan lanjut tertawa lagi sampai sakit perut dan menangis.

Gray yang makin bingung segera masuk ke kelas, dan langsung terdiam melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"J...Jack..." Kata Gray terbata- bata.

Jack dan Skye yang telah berhenti bertarung semenjak Cliff tertawa, hanya melihat Gray yang membatu dan Cliff yang sedang tertawa guling- guling.

"G...Gray! Tolong jangan beri tahu yang lain! Ini sebenarnya Skye yang ngerjain gua!" Kata Jack dengan muka merah sambil menunjuk Skye yang saat itu sedang duduk dilantai sambil menyeka darah dari mulutnya.

"Hmph..."

"Gray? Lo kenapa?" Tanya Jack bingung.

"**WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BUAKAKAKAKAKAK! JACK! **_**NICE UNIFORM**_**! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Teriak Gray yang tertawa terbahak- bahak sampai perutnya sakit juga dan kejang- kejang.

Jack yang mendengar itu langsung kesal dan bermuka merah seperti tomat rebus, segera dia melihat Skye dengan mata iblis.

Skye yang melihatnya hanya cengengesan.

"Tuh kan, bagus bajunya~! Si Gray saja suka tuh! Hahahahaha..." Kata Skye dengan senyum lebar dan sangat penuh kemenangan.

Dan akhirnya, Skye, Cliff, dan Gray terkena hukuman dari Iblis Jack di dalam kelas.

**2 jam kemudian…**

**Bell voice: **_Toooleloooot... Toooleloooot... Toleloleleleloooot..._

**All students:** What the...! Lagu es krim _Walls_!

_**Bell Voice:**__ Sorry, wrong button... _

Krriiinnnnggggg~~!

"Selamat pagi anak- anak..." Kata seorang guru berambut coklat kekuningan dan dikonde.

"Selamat pagi Ibu Sasha..." Balas murid- murid sambil membungkuk ala orang Jepang dan segera duduk kembali.

"Hari ini, kita ada...Huh? Skye, Jack, Gray, dan Cliff..." Panggil Sasha dengan wajah bingung melihat mereka berempat.

"Ada apa ibu?" Tanya mereka berempat kompak dengan wajah datar.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian? Kenapa wajah kalian tidak berbentuk begitu?" Tanya Sasha saat melihat wajah mereka berempat penuh dengan perban dan tensoplas.

"Ohhh... Kami semua tidak apa- apa kok bu, sebaiknya ibu tidak perlu tahu kenapa kami seperti ini~" Kata Skye dengan senyum manis dan lembut sampai membuat para wanita termasuk gurunya sendiri tergoda. (**senyum maskulin!**)

"Aduh~ baiklah, ibu tidak akan bertanya lagi...Hohoho..." Kata Sasha dengan muka merah.

Jack, Gray, dan Cliff yang melihat Skye hanya cemberut dan dihadiahi senyum kemenangan lagi dari Skye.

"_**Sial! Gua kalah ganteng!**_" Pikir Jack, Gray, dan Cliff dengan harga diri laki- laki hancur.

"Oh iya, hari ini ada anak baru yang akan bersekolah disini..." Kata Sasha memberitahu pada murid- murid lain.

"Cewek atau cowok bu! Cantik atau ganteng bu!" Teriak murid- murid termasuk si 4 cowok itu.

"Kalian ini ya... Tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu pada guru!" Marah Sasha dan para murid langsung terdiam entah mengapa.

"Bagus, kalian sudah diam. Nah, sekarang... Masuklah anak baru untuk memperkenal diri anda." Kata Sasha menyuruh anak baru itu masuk.

Anak baru itu pun segera memasuki ruangan, dia adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan memakai seragam sailor berwarna putih dengan rok berwarna hitam, dan pita berwarna sama dengan roknya menghiasi seragam atasannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Kata gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"_**WHAT THE HELL**_!" Teriak para murid termasuk Skye dan kawan- kawan saat melihat anak baru tersebut.

"Kalian! Tidak sopan berteriak seperti itu, di depan anak baru!" Kata Sasha ngomel- ngomel.

"Tapi bu! Mau gimana semua gak teriak! Dia kan, Claire Megurine! Penyanyi terkenal, bu!" Teriak Ann dengan suara melengking ala penyanyi _opera_.

"Ibu tahu kalau dia ini penyanyi. Tapi kalian ini seperti **wong deso **tau gak sih!" Kata Sasha agak jengkel dengan murid- muridnya yang langsung teriak- teriak.

Claire yang melihat guru dan para murid lainnya yang sedang teriak- teriak hanya menahan tawa. Tiba- tiba saja, Claire merasa dia dilihat oleh seseorang dan dia langsung menoleh pada orang yang menatapnya.

_**Skye's POV:**_

"_**Di...Dia menatapku! Oh, Tuhan! Gua senang bangetttt!**_" Kataku dalam hati dengan rasa gembira yang tidak terbayangkan.

Aku langsung melambaikan tanganku padanya dengan senyum, dan dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang lembut.

Aku yang melihat dia tersenyum, langsung merasa bahwa mukaku telah berubah menjadi merah.

"_**Senyumnya maniisss sekaliii~~~ Kawaii nee~**_" Kataku dalam hati lagi dengan muka merah.

Aku pun langsung berdiri dan segera maju ke depan kelas, dan sukses membuat temanku Jack dan murid lainnya melihatku.

Sampailah aku tepat di depan dia, dan aku menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Claire tersebut bingung dengan senyum polos.

Aku langsung berlutut ala ksatria, dan mencium punggung tangannya sebagai rasa hormat.

"Salam kenal nona...Namaku Phantom Skye... Apakah anda ingin menjadi kekasihku~?" Tanyaku dengan senyum.

Para murid cowok dan cewek termasuk guru kelasku langsung berteriak histeris bagaikan kopi dikasih garam 10.000 sendok. Yang cowok pada memandangku dengan tatapan iblis, karena gadis idola dan tercantik akan diambil olehku. Sedangkan yang cewek- cewek _**including my teacher**_, ada yang pingsan, nangis guling- guling, teriak histeris seperti ayam ingin disayat, dan juga ada yang lari keluar sambil nangis lebay kaya di film telenovela.

"Maaf...Apa kata anda tadi?" Tanya gadis tersebut berusaha mencern kata-kataku.

"Aku bilang... Apakah anda ingin menjadi kekasihku~?" Kataku lagi dengan senyum yang paling maskulin dan menggoda.

Biar aku beritahu pada para readers, sebenarnya aku ini lumayan populer loh di kalangan wanita. Yah... Dan bisa dibilang aku ini playboy kelas kakap di sekolah ini hehehehe... Jadi pasti sangatlah mudah mendapatkan gadis penyanyi terkenal ini fufufu~.

"Ummm... Ingin tahu jawabannya sekarang nih?" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan senyum kecil.

"Ohh... Kalau anda ingin menjawabnya sekarang, boleh- boleh saja kok! Saya akan mendengar jawaban dari anda dengan tulus hati." Kataku dengan senyum lebar dan lembut.

"Kalau begitu..."

_**Normal's POV:**_

DUAK!

Terdengar suara orang ditendang, dan tidak lain itu adalah Skye yang saat ini sedang ditendang wajahnya oleh wanita tercantik kita, Claire.

"Adduuuhhh~~!" Kata Skye kesakitan sambil memegang dagunya.

"Itulah jawabannya... Tuan Phantom Skye~ Fufufu~" Kata Claire sambil tersenyum sinis.

Para murid- murid dan guru yang berteriak, dan menangis histeris langsung cengo saat melihat tindakan wanita tersebut.

"Aduh~! Kok nendang sih!" Kata Skye marah sambil menyeka darah dari mulutnya itu.

Claire hanya menghela nafas dan segera melempar buku kamus dari meja guru ke muka Skye.

"Kan sudah kubilang... Itu jawabannya. Bisa dibilang aku menolakmu." Kata Claire dengan senyum sinis sambil melihat Skye.

Skye yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam beberapa saat dan dia langsung tersenyum.

"Wah, kamu ternyata gadis yang menarik ya~ aku jadi makin menyukaimu nona." Kata Skye dengan senyum lembut dan maskulin.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak tersenyum seperti itu...Sebab aku tidak akan tergoda dengan senyuman itu." Kata Claire menghela nafas dan segera berjalan menuju ke meja kosong bagian belakang di samping jendela.

"Bu guru..."

"Ah...Iya, ada apa Claire?" Tanya Sasha yang baru sadar dari cengonya.

"Ini bangku saya kan?" Tanya Claire sambil menunjuk meja kosong.

"Sebentar..." Kata Sasha dan segera mengecek daftar duduk murid.

"Ah iya, benar. Itu tempat duduk anda... Dan teman sebangku anda adalah..."

"Aku tahu... Teman sebangku saya itu adalah si _Stupid_ Phantom Skye, atau bisa kubilang _grandpa_~" Ledek Claire sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Skye.

Skye yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa cengengesan, karena dia sudah terbiasa dibilang seperti itu oleh temannya, Jack. Skye segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Claire.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Claire agak bingung.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Skye dengan senyum malu- malu.

Claire hanya terdiam dan segera mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan muka Skye.

"Eh..Maaf?"

"30 detik..."

"Apa?" Tanya Skye bingung dengan kata- kata Claire tersebut.

"Kamu hanya mempunyai 30 detik sebelum pelajara dimulai untuk bertanya padaku." Kata Claire dengan tegas.

Skye yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kalau begitu apa pertanyaanmu?" Tanya Claire tersenyum kecil.

"Uhh..._E-mail_ lo apa?" Tanya Skye sambil mengeluarkan _Handphone Blackberry_ miliknya (**tipe onyx loh!**)

Claire terdiam 3 detik dan hanya tersenyum.

"Cari saja di _google_." Kata Claire enteng.

"Kalau gitu, lo tinggal dimana?" Tanya Skye lagi, setelah memasukan handphonenya ke kantung celana.

"Cari saja di _google_." Jawab Claire dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Lalu~ lo suka yang mana? Cowok tampan kaya gua atau cowok jelek kaya teman gua Jack?" Tanya Skye sambil menunjuk Jack, dan sukses membuat Jack menatap dia dengan _death glare_.

"Pergi ke website _Yahoo_, dan _google_ saja..~Fufufu..." Kata Claire dengan jawaban yang sama tapi beda dikit sambil menahan tawa.

"Aduh~! Jangan kasih jawaban yang sama dong! Kasih jawaban yang beda kek!" Kata Skye agak jengkel.

"Ooppss... 30 detik sudah habis, lain kali saja ya bertanyanya~" Kata Claire dengan senyum lebar dan segera duduk dengan nyaman, aman dan tenang.

Skye yang agak kesal juga langsung duduk disamping Claire, tapi meskipun dia agak kesal di dalam hatinya dia sangat senang.

"Dasar cowok aneh, hihihi..." Kata Claire sambil berbisik agar tidak ketahuan dengan muka agak merah dan tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, anak- anak! Mari kita mulai pelajaran kita!" Kata Sasha tegas, dan berhasil membuat para murid sadar dari cengonya.

**Sorenya...**

**Bell Voice**: Aku ingin begini...Aku ingin begitu... Ingin ini, ingin itu, banyak sekali...

**Murid- murid**: Hah! Doraemon!

**Bell voice**: _Sorry_, salah tombol dan CD!

KRRRIINNNGGGG!

_**Claire's POV:**_

"Hahh...~ Akhirnya bisa pulang juga dari pelajaran yang melelahkan~!" Kataku sambil merenggangkan tubuh di dalam kelas.

Aku pun melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam dari jendela kelas, dan hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat matahari terbenam.

"Hahh~ baru hari pertama, sudah ada kejadian yang lucu...Hihihi..." Kataku ngomong sendiri sambil tertawa kecil.

Tiba- tiba saja aku teringat saat aku bertatapan dengan Skye dan juga saat dia menembakku di pagi itu juga, wajahku langsung memerah.

"Akh~! Kenapa sih, gua jadi mikirin tuh kakek! Masa sih gua jatuh cinta sama dia! Gak mungkin lah ya~!" Kataku ngomong sendiri sambil mengacak- ngacak rambutku.

Aku langsung berusaha melupakan dia, dengan cara membanting kepalaku ke atas meja sebanyak 3 kali. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakan Skye si kakek itu.

"Aduuhh~ Bukannya ngelupain, malah mendapat kesakitan pada kepala~" Kataku sambil mengelus jidatku yang kesakitan.

Aku pun mengganti posisi dudukku dengan posisi dua kaki diatas meja dan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku pikirkan sama sekali sambil menutup mata, tanpa menyadari kalau ada orang datang menuju ke arahku.

"Tap"

"Hm..?" Aku yang menyadari ada suara tapak kaki segera membuka mataku

"Hi, nona manis!"

"Huaa!"

GUBRAK!

Aku langsung terjatuh karena ada seseorang yang membuatku terkejut dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Skye.

"Aduuhh~"

"Hahahahaha...! Maaf- maaf, sudah buat lo kaget...Hahahaha!" Kata Skye sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Aku yang mendengarnya tertawa langsung berdiri, mendirikan kursiku kembali, dan segera pergi ke luar dari kelas.

"Eh..Hey, tunggu dong!" Kata Skye mengikutiku keluar dari kelas.

Aku tetap saja berjalan dengan cepat, tidak mempedulikan panggilan dia sebab kalau aku melihat wajahnya lagi, hatiku akan berdebar- debar gak jelas lagi.

_**Skye's POV:**_

"Hey..." Panggilku pada Claire yang kucintai itu, tapi tetap saja dia menoleh kearahku, dan dia tetap berjalan.

"Hey!" Panggilku lagi, saat menuruni tangga sekolah tapi tetap saja dia tidak menoleh.

Akhirnya, karena aku sudah agak jengkel karena dicuekin terus, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan berhenti di depan dia.

"Oi! Nyaut dong kalau gua panggil!" Kataku sambil menatap mata birunya.

"Kalau gua nyaut, lo mau ngapain?" Tanya Claire dengan wajah ketus.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu lagi, boleh tidak?" Tanyaku dengan senyum lebar.

Claire yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, lo boleh bertanya... Tapi waktumu hanya 5 detik, sebab gua harus pulang untuk rekaman lagu." Kata Claire dengan wajah tegas.

Aku yang mendengar kata- katanya tersebut hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kalau begitu... Lo suka kare tidak?" Tanyaku padanya dengan senyum paling polos, dan lugu.

Claire yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku tersebut, langsung tersenyum dan menahan tawa.

"Humph..Hihihihi... Pertanyaannya ueeedhaann banget...Hihihi..." Kata Claire cengengesan.

"Sorry deh, kalau aneh...Tapi lo suka gak?" Tanyaku dengan muka agak merah karena pertanyaanku diangaap pertanyaan yang aneh.

"Cari saja di_ google_~ Hihihi..." Kata Claire dengan jawaban sama dengan jawaban tadi pagi.

"Itu lagi! Kasih jawaban yang lain kek!" Kataku jengkel lagi saat mendengar jawaban yang sama dari pagi.

"Biarin! Sudah ah! Mau pulang nih gua!" Kata Claire yang agak terburu- buru.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi _please~_!" Kataku sambil memohon, dan memakai tampang memelas.

"Oke, oke... Satu ini saja ya!" Kata Claire dengan mengancungkan jari telunjuknya menandakan angka 1.

Mukaku langsung memerah saat ingin bertanya, dan itu sukses membuatnya bingung.

"Halo~ kenape lo?" Tanya Claire sambil mengibas- ngibas tangannya di depan mukaku.

"Gak, gak kenapa- kenapa...Jadi pertanyaanku itu...Umm..."

"Hmm~~?" Claire hanya menunggu pertanyaan dariku.

"Umm...Siapa yang lo suka di kelas atau di sekolah? Apa ada orang lain yang lo suka?" Tanyaku padanya dengan menyiapkan hati untuk jawabannya.

Jika jawabannya tidak ada yang disukai itu untung deh, jadi aku bisa punya kesempatan. Tapi kalau dia punya itu, 50 : 50. Bisa juga aku yang dia taksir atau bukan aku yang dia taksir.

Aku melihat wajah Claire, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat mukanya memerah. Dan aku juga memerah mukanya karena melihat wajah Claire yang sperti itu sangatlah manisss~.

"Lo mau tahu...?" Tanya Claire kepadaku dengan muka merah.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Claire langsung mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku hingga jarakku dengannya tinggal 5 cm kurang lebih, dan mukaku langsung berubah menjadi sangat merah seperti tomat rebus + cabe.

"Umm...Gua gak bisa kasih tau lo, gua suka sama siapa... Tapi kalau tetap mau tahu, yah...Cari saja di _Google_! Bye- bye!Hahahaha!"

Claire langsung kabur saat memberi jawaban yang sama tersebut, tapi aku tidak jengkel, malahan aku mematung dengan muka yang sangat merah, dan aku langsung tersenyum entah mengapa.

**Di waktu yang sama...**

_**Claire's POV:**_

Aku langsung berlari saat itu juga dengan muka yang sangat merah meninggalkan Skye yang saat itu sedang mematung.

"Akh~! Kenapa, hati gua makin berdebar- debar! Dan kenapa gua nekat mendekatkan wajah gua ke wajahnya! Gua ini kenapa!" Tanyaku dalam batin dan ingin sekali berteriak di puncak Gunung Fuji.

"HEYYYY! NONA!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya sambil berlari, dan melihat dia tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang merah sama sepertiku.

"SATU PERTANYAAN LAGI! INGIN KETEMU GUA LAGI GAK, BUAT DI TANYA LAGI?" Teriak Skye sambil bertanya kepadaku tentang ajakannya.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan segera berteriak sama kencang dengannya.

"CARI SAJA DI _GOOGLE_! HAHAHA!" Teriakku sambil tertawa dan segera melewati pintu gerbang sekolah, sehingga tidak melihat Skye lagi.

Di tikungan dari gerbang sekolah, aku langsung menaiki mobil yang diparkir disana.

"Selamat datang Nona Claire... Apa anda ingin langsung rekaman atau pulang dulu?" Tanya supir mobilku, Zack.

"Tolong langsung ke tempat rekaman, Zack. Sebab, rekamannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Kataku dengan sopan.

"Baik nona, kita berangkat sekarang." Kata supirku, dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Aku yang duduk di bagian belakang hanya tersenyum sambil memandang matari terbenam dari kaca mobil.

"Sepertinya...Aku telah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang..." Kataku, memandang matahari terbenam dengan senyum.

"Anda bicara apa nona?"

"Ah, tidak...Aku hanya mencoba menyanyi lagu barunya kok..." Kataku berbohong dan berusaha menyembunyikan mukaku yang agak memerah.

"Oh, begitu ya..." Kata Supirku itu dan segera berkonsentrasi kembali pada jalan raya.

* * *

_TBC!(To Be Continued)_

Gimana para readers? Aneh kan? Gaje kan? Garing kan?

_It's up to you_ para reader! Anda boleh kasih kritik, dan saran! _But no Flam_ ok!

_Enjoy it_~!

RnR?


End file.
